Len x Rin 100 One-shots
by VocaloidShippersDesu
Summary: one-hundred Len x Rin One-shots written by YOURS TRUELY I have a LONG way to go!
1. A Innocent Crush Turns to Something More

LenxRin

The innocent Crush, Turned into something more;

Rin POV

"Hey Rin! Do you want to have lunch together?" Len shouted while I was walking to the bus stop

"Oi? Oh! Yeah, Sure!" I shouted back, stoping so that Len could catch up to me. We walked to the bus stop together, like we always did.

Len was saying how his adopted sister, Hatsune (AKA Miku), was eating cereal, and then she laughed and milk squirted out of her nose;

"Oh, my, god. IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Len shouted while giggling

"Oi! Isn't she allergic to milk?" I asked...

"Uhh... Maybe... How am I suppose to know!" Len complained while crossing his arms.

"Why? Because you're her brother!" I yelled back at him.

And then he was silent.

You see, I've loved Len, ever since I meet him. I try not to make it obvious, but I hope he's catching on! I want him to catch on, because I don't want to confess to him; I don't want to because I am afraid of rejection. (I am writing this, out of personal experience, so most of the details in this Fanfic, are related off of personal experiences, except the part when they get together, I was rejected so we never really got together.)

Len is a very genuinely kind hearted person. He Is a little tall for his age, has up-to-his-shoulder dirty blond hair, ( that looks like highlights) always wears a tight, an small pony-tail, and white headphones, it's kind of like his signature thing, ya' know?

Whatever, ON WITH THE STORY!

~~At School~~

"Sooo... Are ya' goina' confess to Len? what's the deal?" Miku exclaimed with her hands behind her back, and rocking on her heals and toes, with her hair rocking with it.

"Ummm...No?" I responded shyly making sure no one was listening

"Why nooottt?" She exclaimed again, now stomping with tight fists by her side.

"Well it's just sometimes I want to slap him!" I said angrily doing the same thing Miku was currently doing.

"Rin, Girl, Don't deny it, I know you still got the hots for him." Miku said a little too close to me nudging me in the side.

"JUST because I like him, doesn't mean I don't wanna slap him!" I exclaimed crossing my arms and faced toward my right, "And besides! He doesn't like me! He likes Neru!" I yelled

"Neru? Which Neru?" Miku said confused

"The twins! Neru and Lily? That Neru!" I screamed. "You where always trying to make my angry! By taunting meeeee!" I yelled once again.

"Pisshhh, I don't remember that..." Miku trailed off.

FLASHBACK

In Gym, on the bleachers

"You like yu-gi-oh!" Miku yelled at Luka,

" Yeah! Yu-gi-oh it totally awesome!" Luka yelled,

"Well, if you like yu-gi-oh so much, you should go out with Len, he NEVER shuts the hell up about it." Miku said while eying me. I just stood up and walked away.

FLASHBACK-END

"Ok that was ONE time!" Miku yelled

"Whatever, Lets just not talk about it anymore! Wanna go to the mall?" I asked

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" An we walked out of the vacant room we where in. Only to see Len standing outside the door with his binder on the floor, wide eyes and his hands still where the binder should be.

"L-Len how long have you've been standing there!" I yelled at him while I blushed deeply... And so did he...

"Uh... The whole time?" Len said while knowing that was NOT the right answer. I stood in shock quickly dropped my binders and ran like the wind. "W-wait! Come back! Rin! RIN! Rin...Rin I..." I stopped.

"You-You...you what?" I asked. He ran over to means hugged me, knocking me to the ground.

"Rin! Please don't leave! please... Don't leave...me," Len started crying "Rin...Rin...Rin, I-" he started while I noticed Miku had left."I... I LOVE YOU!" Then he brought his face up, dirtied with tears, and smiled. With that beautiful, innocent smile.

Then I noticed the awkward position we where in, but I dare not look away form his eyes: I was lying down on the floor with both elbows, propping me up . While len was on his hands and knees over me, I couldn't help but to blush, he was so handsome.

He kneeled besides me as I did the same. He put his hand on my left cheek as I grabbed his hand with both my hands and held it against my face crying tears of joy. Then he pulled his hand away and kissed me passionately.

"Len...I love you too!" I whispered in his ear.

TEH DEH

The end~


	2. Just Me

**JUST ME  
CHAPTER 1 Part 1**

_**Yukari Len**_

**hey ppl. sorry for not updating at all recently. Theres no excuse for that :/ I just havent been writing... sry! I will be updating Separation asap! just a little longer, guys!**

_**Kagamine Rin Introduction:**_

Hi Everyone.

I wanted to tell a story. Do you want to read it? Alright then.

I was that person that no one likes. I always sat in a corner and read books and did my homework like a good little girl. Some even said I reminded them of that creepy ring-girl from The, Wallflower. Some even said like that ring-girl in Kimi ni Todoke. But they would always take it back because she turned out to be beautiful and not as creepy as most people in that anime thought of her to be. The harsh comments hurt, But they where nothing. I was used to them, I was that physically strong girl who was weak emotionally. I never gave a single fuck to anything, Just blew it off and walked away. Because they where more like trolling me than bulling me.

I was never one of those preppy teenagers, the ones of closets full of only Holister and Ambercrombie. On second thought; I've never even set foot into one of those stores. MY closet was filled with Hot Topic, Walmart, Converse and Cosplay. I dressed in baggy tee-shirts and skinny jeans. I had shoulder length blonde hair and a white headband that I always wore.

Enough of apperence... On with the damn story.

There where rumors, That I was dirt poor and lived in that abandoned appartment complex a couple miles down. Or that I was heterosexual and/or Homosexual. But One: Im Straight and two, I was Actually a multi-billionair. A popstar; An Idol. Not that anyone looked hard enough to notice that I simply put in tempory hair dye and get on with my life. Everyone would say: 'Rin Kagamine probably isn't her real name. Probably just wants attention, that whore.' I could care less about attention. I deflect People like I'm leeks. Which is exactly why Im Hatsune Miku's best friend. Hatsune is the only other person that knows my secret. Hatsune's Cool. She'll come up to me and say: "So~ RinRinDesu, How was last night~ remember I'll always be YOUR number one fan~~" Then wink at me. **(AN/ Im an miku rper/cper so I know the hatsune miku personality like the back of my hand XD) **Miku was always a pervert like that. Hatsune Is my only friend, I hid behind big fake glasses and text books, no one dare approach me. I dont know why, though. Its not Like I was a bad person... Hehe...

-(*^*-)

**CHAPTER 1 Part 2**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Yukari Len was the top playboy at Tagsu Acadmey. He Got all the chicks, Got out of anything he pleased. He was currently standing by his 'Friends' Kamui Gakupo, Kaito Shion, and Meiko Sakine.

Kaito took out a note pad and began reading along a long list of names of all the girls at school. "Bro you gotta ask Miku out, Shes next on your list." Kaito Pointed out, Len nodded and began scouting for the legandary Miku Hatsune.

-(*^*-)

They scouted for about 5-8 minutes when Kamui spotted her. "OH~ I found MIKU!" He shouted. "Shes talking to _That Kagamine Girl._" Len sneered in disgust of even mentioning the brunete and struted over to Miku and _'That Kagamine Girl'_. Brown was the color that Rin had temporary died her hair.

He walked up Hatsune and put a arm around her waist.

Rin was furious right now. "Hey babe." Len seductivly said. "Wanna come to my place?~" He taunted. Rin wanted to throw him off of the side of a building.

"Who the FUCK are you calling BABE you FUCKTARD!" Miku said angrially as she grabbed his arm and bent it in ways an arm should never bend. "Don't even TOUCH me RETARD!" Miku shouted at the pervert.

"Waoh, Settle down there, Bullseye." Len taunted. "Just wanted to say hi..." God, did Rin want to kick him in the nuts.

Miku was about to snap. But Rin snaped first, "Leave." She said stirnly but frigntningly.

"What the hell did you say?!" Len yelled at the small girl that (he was not aware of) could kick his ass.

" ." She spat out through gritt teeth_. "LEAVE!" _She grabbed his bad arm and Fliped him. Rin had taked Marshal arts, Mixed Marshal Arts, Karate and Tai Kuon Dou for 15 Years now. Badass? ikr?

"Woah..." Len said. "Not bad, popper." He smirked.

"POPPER?!" His smirk faded into a frown when he saw the intimidating aura and that fierce Glint in her eyes that wanted to see blood. "You know nothing, pretty boy!" She kicked him in the stomach and grabbed Miku and left.

-(*^*-)

**CHAPTER 1 Part 3 -Playing The Stalker-**

**YUKARI LEN POV**

"Oh burrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnn! Len got his ass handed to him by ! Sweeeet." Meiko said. I pouted. "Watcha gonna do, To get back at her. SURELY Your not gonna Let her off easy, Right?"

"You dont Have to bring it up again..." I slumped in my chair and turned the other way. " And I have a plan, To get her back."

Kaito Butted in. "Ohhhh~ You gunna rape her or somethin'?" I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Nah. She knows who I am. I'll Get cought for sure." I paused I'm gonna find out her darkest secret." I smirked and crossed my arms. Kaito's eyes lit up. "Alone." He pouted. Victory.

-(*^*-)

**Time Skip, After school next day.**

Yeah. My briliant Plan was to stalk Kagamine.

I put on a disguise. Nothing special. I let my hair down form its usual pony-tail and put on some dark shades, A white shirt with Red sleves, black shinny jeans and Red converse. **(AN/ If anyone knows who I made Him Look like, Your offically awesome. XD) **I had An sound amplifier in my ear so I knew what they where saying.

"hey RinRin!" Miku cheered.

"Hi." Rin gestured Her to walk with her.

"So RinRin, Hows The certian Laptop company?" Miku sneered. Laptop Company? "He said he would pop out of no where somewhere in this very walk home~~" Uhh...

"Haha. Very Funny. .ha." Rin siad, CLEARLY unamused by that statement.

"Aww Rin, Dont be like this~" A silver haired teen aproached Rin and put his arms around her. She gasped. Miku ran away. Huh? Why?... :?

"Dad?" She asked. is that...Dell? THE Dell?! OMFG! Dell's a Famous Rock singer in japan. Kagamine's His daughter? What a disappointment.

"Sup" He answered.

"Oh my god! Dad! You shouldnt be out without your disguise!" She yelled at him.

"Humph. You should take your disguise off! I mean, Brown dosent suit you! It should be it's honey blonde again! And take those damn contacts off!" Rin pouted.

"Dad, Your so bossy."

"Thats My job, sweetheart." He smiled at her.

"Your Lucky I wore a wig today." She pulled her 'hair' off of her head, reveling a bloob of blonde hair. She placed a large white bow on her head and handed him the wig. He smiled.

"See? Much better."

"Yeah, Yeah..." She took off her glasses, Then her contacts. Placing them in a small container, then putting the container in her pocked. She smiled.

"Hows School?" He asked.

"Ehh. Len hit on Miku. Again." She scowled. "Thank good he dosent remember me." What? Dosent Remember her?

"Really Rin? Because he WAS your boyfriend." ...What now?

"Hehe... But then he began fucking everygirl he saw. Bastard. Im so over him. Im GLAD he dosent remember me. He would just fuck me than leave me on the streets like last time." Her eyes where melancholy. "Oh Well! No reason to dwell on the past. Ne, dadddd?" Her eyes watered up. She buried her head in his shirt and She sniffled. "I still love him." Dell rubbed her back and sighed. "I know sweetheart. I know..." My memories rushed back to me in a killer head ache. My Feelings for her also changed in a split second.

Wait... So... I went out... Cheated on... and Fucked... .KAGAMINE?! What have I gotten myself into?; Maybe that was why Rin snapped at me for hitting on Miku.

She was Jealous.

-(*^*-)

**JUST ME**

**CHAPTER 2 Part 1**

_**I Don't Know What To Name This Chapter :)**_

**-Time Skip, Lunch, Next day at school.-**

**Yukari Len POV**

I strutted over to Rin, she noticed and scowled. I sat down next to her. I managed to turn my Playboy off for the time being. "Hi, Rin!" I smailed warmly at her, She frowned. She touched her forehead to mine.

"hummm... Your not sick..." She removed her forehead; She paused. "Maybe you should see the nurse or something..." I giggled at her actions. She just seemed more taken aback. "Why are you here."

"Because... I want a second chance with you, Rin." She gaged on her food.

"Why would I give you a secong chance when you never got the first one?"

"C'mon Rin. Don't be like that." I placed a hand on her knee. Like I always did when I didn't get something I needed.

"Ok. Why should **I **give **you **another chance when you abused the first one?" Her voice filled with anger. And Sadness.

"Rin, I'm sorry. You know I was drunk, Rin!" My voice pleaded; it was desprate.

"Len... It dosen't matter if you where drunk..." She paused. "You still did it... You deserved to lose your memories too. The punch in the head and the trip to the hospital you for you to never regain those memories."

"But-... Rin, when People are intoxicated, they don't mean what they do..." That was the best thing I could say. I was filled with sadness. Thats a first, huh?

"Len... That dosen't mean I'll forgive you so e-" I cut her short.

"Rin, I lost my virginity to you." She was about to say something. "I have never had sex with another girl since that day... I didn't know why until just recently. But its because I feel guilty from what I did to you... I hurt you, Rin. Thats a nono for me." Another thing I used to say a lot. "I'm so sorry Rin. I-I-I Love you so much. I wont ever hurt you again..." I held her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. A faint blush appeared on her face.

"Baka..." I leaned in and kissed her. It's been so long since I kissed my beloved. We where attracted a crowd. They have been there for a while. At least when I said I wanted a second chance they came runnin'. Whats wrong with people these days?

We parted when Miku rammed through. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY IS LEN SITTING BY RIN. WHY IS RIN HOLDING HANDS WITH PRETTY BOY?!"

"Miku. Len was that boyfriend I refused to tell you about."

"WHAT THE HELL?! RIN! I R-"

"Look he's not that bad of a guy. I went out with him for three years. He's alright."

"Whatever. But if you EVER hurt Rin. I will snap yo neck." Geez, Miku. (please dont hurt me TT^TT)

"Wow... I lost three years worth of memories?" I asked.

"Hehe... I paid some hospital to have a portion of your brain fucked with so you wont regain those memories..."

"Awwww Rinnnn~" I pouted. "Not Cool."

"Shut up, Baka." Then she kissed me again.


End file.
